Whisky, Wayland and Other Things Starting With 'W'
by classactress
Summary: One-Shot. Clary and Isabelle go out for the night. Jace is left home alone. In the hours alone he decides that the local bar is a very welcoming place... And what will Isabelle get up to with Clary?


_**Whisky, Wayland and Other Things Starting With "W"**_

**Set after CoG. *CONTAINS CoG SPOILERS* Okay so this is a fic bout Jace getting drunk. I know the title says **_**other**_** things starting with "W" but what else can Jace do that starts with 'W'? Fight…no…Wight? Um. Kill….no…Will?**

**Um, this story is dedicated to **clary's unknown sister** because she helped me with some of it. I know her not to be the type of random person…but she thought up the ending… Thanks Big Sis!**

**Anyways…I love Jace drunk and I didn't think that I would have this strong urge to write this at 12:44AM on the 21****st**** of April. Yeah, It's late…I mean early. Jace drunk just makes my day and I know of only one other fan-fic about it. So, my temptation took over there. I had to write it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

I, Jace Wayland, was not the type to drink. Or so he thought before he was eligible of it, that is. He said when he was young that alcohol only made you stupid and idiotic. He promised himself that when he grew up he wouldn't have one sip of alcohol or smoke cigarettes or anything bad for your system. But as soon as he was 18 years old and he stepped foot into a bar and ordered an Apple Cider – which was, incidentally, not actually Apple Cider but a strong glass of whisky. There was the particular night when only a few hours before the visit to the bar; she had stolen his heart and hid it away in an unreachable locket – that was never to be found and only she knew where it was. _Clary_. He sighed in happiness. Clary was not his sister and never was. She was his and he was hers. He was never _not_ hers but now he knew that they were together, then nothing would stop him from protecting the person he loved most. But on this particular night – he had found himself alone with his last kiss lingering on his lips from about 10 minutes before Isabelle had dragged Clary off in about ten-inch heels and a dress that stopped literally just at the top of her thighs. He hadn't minded seeing her in that but to know that she was going out on the streets of New York in that outfit; had him cursing himself for not grabbing her arm not letting go, equaling in not letting Isabelle take her anywhere except my room… wait, no… _our room._ They shared his room now that they could be together. And he couldn't have loved it anymore than he already did.

So as he lay there he wondered what he was going to do for the next few hours while Isabelle and Clary were out. He pondered on calling Clary and not letting her off the line until she was outside their bedroom door. He would always find something to talk about over the phone…from never letting Isabelle take her out without him again; all the way the facts about the micro-fibers in Orange Juice. But Isabelle would get damn pissed off when she finds out I had been preoccupying Clary all night over the use of telephones. She would most likely get some of her Stiletto Heels and go around smashing all the phones in the house and stealing Clary's mobile when they go out partying or clubbing. Jace had settled on the idea of visiting the local bar and having a drink. He grabbed his coat, wallet, phone (just in case) and stuffed a few of his pockets and his boots with weapons. He would give the bar tender a thirty incase he got too drunk to remember to pay. Wow, ever since Clary had him under her arm – he had become as soft as a mundane. I mean the other day there was a fight at Central Park with a homeless man and a couple of men who looked rather gangster. He was sitting with Clary in the park and he had this sudden surge of hatred course through him toward the abusing men. That was what Clary was making him…a piece of Play-doh. But the strange thing was that he didn't mind at all – if he dare say so himself, he liked it. Because she could mould him into anything at all; he was putty in her hands and he loved being touched by her. From simply holding her hand to her arms wound around his neck and her lips on his. It all counted to him.

"Clary, there is this guy on the floor who _really_ likes you. He is really hot too – you should so meet him. He wants your number, Clary!" Isabelle squealed into my ear like when you let the air out of a balloon slowly.

"Are you trying to get me to have an affair? I have a boyfriend Izzy! And I love him. A lot. I am _not_ going to give that mundane my number." I said back, staring at her like she had gone insane; which actually wouldn't be a bad way of describing her minds frame of sanity right then.

"Okay, fine. I usually wouldn't say that but I know how much you and Jace love each other and it makes him happy which makes you happy which make me extremely happy. Do you remember that morning before your mother turned up in Idris? And I said that I hoped we would move somewhere where we would never see you again? Well, I completely and utterly take it all back. If we left you and never saw you again – not just Jace but everyone, would be…well, half of what they are today. I actually couldn't imagine life without you Clary. And I bet Jace's worst nightmares wouldn't even be able to conjure that image up. You're like an essential person in everyone's life just as much as Simon and your mother are a part of yours." Isabelle said, positively glowing. "I'm so glad you saw us that night at Pandemonium a few months ago."

"Thank you, Isabelle." I said; that _had_ to be the nicest thing she had said to me since…well, I don't know. "That means a lot to me. Oh, and I'm also very thankful that I followed my instinct that night as well."

Isabelle smiled but there was something hidden in her smile that I didn't like. My instinct wasn't going to follow that one.

"Clary, do you want to get back to Jace?" Isabelle asked with her devilish smile

"…Sure, I suppose" I said uncertain. She was really starting to scare me.

Isabelle grabbed my arm and pulled me out toward the exit of the club.

Jace stood in front of the bar staring at the door. Many things were going through his mind at that moment…

_What would Clary do when she gets home? Would she be angry, sad…happy maybe?_

_I wonder if this bar does cash…I hope it does credit too, depending on how much I drink._

Jace mentally shook himself and stepped through the door of the nearly empty bar. The bar tender smiled and raised his eyebrows in question. Jace nodded; pretty much meaning that he wanted a whisky. Bad part; there were many beach blonde tramps who were huddled in the corner staring and giggling toward him. He went and sat at the bar table – ignoring the calls and gestures for him to go and sit with the females in the corner – as the tender slid over a glass mug of whisky.

"Hey, I want you to know that sometimes I get carried away with the drinks so I'm going to give you a thirty incase I don't pay if I'm that drunk." Jace told the man behind the counter.

He smiled "Thank you. I completely understand; we have many of them come here often."

Jace slid over the thirty and downed half the glass of whisky.

By the end of the night he was talking with the bar tender about stuffed sheep at shops and how they were of no use at all to the public.

"Ya shee. Da publich donsh need da shtuffed sheepsh! Shey ah of num ushe to da peoplsh!" he explained to the very amused bar tender. Jace didn't understand why he was so amused! He was being very serious couldn't he see the serious face he had on and the finger he was pointing to get his point across. He realized his eyes were closed and he opened them to find himself staring at the wooden pole set up on the bar. He looked back at the bar tender and then – on sudden thought – looked at his finger and where it was pointing. His hand was behind his back; flopping in random places. He pulled that to the table and waved it to the bar person.

"Bringsh dat teshla!" He slurred

The bar tender slid another shot of tequila toward him and watched as he downed it in seconds flat.

Clary and Isabelle were taking back roads headed toward the Institute. Isabelle was playing on her cell phone. Probably texting some guy she met at their latest club.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Clary asked peering over her shoulder onto the cell's screen

"Oh, nothing you need to know of. Just having a fun conversation of phone sex through SMS; nothing I know you would want to read." Isabelle explained absently, turning the phone away from Clary's view

Clary straightened back up and shivered internally. Isabelle doing phone sex was the last thing she wanted to read.

Suddenly, all as fast as Clary could see, Isabelle snapped her phone shut, grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her through a side door which looked extremely unstable.

Isabelle kept walking fast along the pitch black hallway until she hurriedly pushed open a door into a room of flashing lights and loud pumping music.

"IZZY! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING HOME!" Clary shouted, furious

"Oh come on! Just one more then I promise were going home!" she yelled over the music, smiling

Clary groaned and then let Isabelle drag her through the masses of hot, sweaty, jumping bodies. She tripped along – groaning and shouting for Isabelle to let go. She took slow, big steps. She knew she was being childish – like a ten-year-old who didn't want to get up in the morning to go to school. Izzy led them to a circular red-velvet couch which had about 2 men…who were looking straight at her. Why, oh why they were looking at her and not the black-haired beauty who had just sat down on the couch across from them. It's not like she was any prettier.

"Hey boys, how have you two being doing lately?" Isabelle asked

They finally ripped their lustrous gaze from Clary to look at the other girl.

"Oh, fine. How about yourself?" the one with the darker brown hair asked Isabelle

"I'm good, thank you, Samuel. It's good to see you." She leaned in and kissed Samuel on the cheek, "And it's nice to see you too, Charles."

She kissed the other man on the cheek also. The other man had blonde hair and looked a lot more well-built then the dark-brown haired man.

"Um, boys this is Clary. A _very_ good friend of mine; I thought you might like to meet her." Isabelle said looking between Clary, Charles and Samuel.

"Ah, and a pleasure it is to meet this beautiful friend of yours." Charles inquired, taking her hand kissing it lightly

"I would have to agree with Charles there. This one has killer looks, Izzy."

"I know! That's why I thought you would like to meet her!" the other girl said

Clary suddenly realized that she had taken her here to try to set her up with another guy. Clary was infuriated.

She grabbed Isabelle's hand and dragged her off into another corner.

"Isabelle Lightwood! I cannot believe you! Bringing me here for some kind of show! So you can set me up with other guys! You already know I have Jace! You know I love him and you're trying to set me up with _other_ guys! Gah, Izzy! Can we get out of here!?" the red-head shouted at the other girl

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'm sorry! I was just thinking–"

"What!? _What_ were you thinking, Izzy?" Clary interrupted her

"I don't know, Clary! I don't know! You want to go? Well, let's go then! Come'n, Jace'll probably be waiting, you're right." Isabelle said. She sounded sort of tired.

She followed her to the back of the club where she said goodbye to the security guard at the door and walked out. The guard put his hand out to stop Clary.

"I'm with Isabelle." She said defensively, putting her hands up

"Come on, Clary!" was heard from outside, distant

The guard put his hand down and let Clary aside. She thanked him and started jogging to go and catch up with Isabelle.

Jace stumbled out of the bar and onto the cold, dark streets of New York. He leaned against the cold stone wall for support as he tripped along the dark alley-ways.

He reached the Institute – which was a few side streets from the bar – and slurred out something to try and open the big doors.

"By dash Angelsh I commandsh thit this doorsh –"

The doors swung open suddenly, as if they didn't want to hear anymore of his incoherent babbling.

He muttered some kind of thanks as he stumbled through the big doors and fell against a church-pew which had a lit candelabra sticking up from the side. He shied away from the flames.

He tripped and stumbled his way to the switch for the elevator. He heard a bang as the elevator creaked and pushed its slow way down to him in the church. A loud crash and an ear-piercing screech as he pulled open the door.

He tripped through and leant against the side as the machine brought him up to the Institute.

He wrenched open the door to the elevator, stepped out and then leant against the wall once again.

"Jace?" a familiar female voice echoed down the corridor.

"Clarsh? Ish dat yew?" He slurred back, frowning

"Oh, Jace. What have you done this time?" Clary said coming into view; she was shaking her head

"Clariee!" He said, back smiling crookedly

"Ugh, come one. Let's get you upstairs." She said as she put his arm over her shoulder and put her arm around his waist

"Noo, I done wann too seeh Ishabelle," Jace slurred, suddenly scared at her reaction

"Don't forget that you brought this upon yourself. You're the one who went and got drunk you gorgeous idiot." She said hauling him up the few stairs leading to the dining room and kitchen

"Ugh…," He said. This was so not going to be fun.

"JACE!?" Isabelle screeched as he reached the kitchen doorway

"Heyy, Izzy" He said, smiling fakely

"Ahh! Why? Why can I not trust you to just stay home and _not_ go and get drunk!?" the black-haired girl shouted at Jace

"You can't trust him to do anything you say" Clary said from beside me

"Actuallysh, shoo can trusht me to keep shoo awake at nightsh." He smirked and looked at Clary

She scowled and a deep red flooded into her already flushed cheeks.

"I'm not sure I can trust you with that either, now" She hissed

She walked over to the coffee machine and flicked it on.

He watched, smiling, as she fluttered around the kitchen, making coffee.

Jace stumbled his way over to the kitchen bench and sat down. Clary slid over a hot mug of steaming coffee and came to sit next to him.

"Tanksh" Jace said picking up the mug and taking a hot mouthful

"Anytime…" She replied, setting her elbow on the bench and resting her chin on her right hand then closing her eyes. They suddenly snapped back open, wide with shock, and stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Whaaat?" Jace asked, confused by her sudden surprise

"Nothing…" She answered absently, frowning but closing her eyes again.

She looked tired and he couldn't help but feel as if she was still awake because she was waiting for him to get home. She looked so sleep deprived.

As he drank his coffee he watched, amused, as Isabelle muttered irritated nothings to Clary as Clary nodded absently, eyes still closed.

When he finished drinking he set the mug back on the table. Jace felt a lot better now; he was pretty sure he was three-quarters more sane and down-to-earth than he was 5 minutes ago.

Jace looked at Clary. She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping but he didn't want her to sleep in the kitchen – propped up by her right hand. So he stood up and bent down to pick her up bridal-style. She seemed to be sleeping alright – deeply sleeping matter-of-fact.

Jace carried her upstairs and lay her down in bed. He pulled the sheets up around her neck and placed his hand on her cheek. Her skin was so soft and perfect. Jace gently let his fingers dance on the powdery-soft skin of her cheek then moved his hand and kissed her lips softly.

He walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water a couple of times until he felt completely normal except for the slightly distracting throbbing in his head he could feel.

He knew he was going to have an extremely bad hangover in the morning.

He got changed for bed and left the bathroom; flicking off the light as he went. Jace crawled under the sheets with Clary – he noticed she had moved. She had rolled over and was now facing his side of the bed. She had pulled her bed-sheets with her when she rolled over and her top half was bared to the cold air. He slid closer to her and wrapped her up in his arms. She fit so perfectly; she just folded in and they were never uncomfortable in any position. She sighed and nestled into his arms more. Jace smiled into her hair as he closed his eyes and drifted off; pleasantly dreaming of flying fluorescent red monkeys…

_So this is what alcohol does…_


End file.
